<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here and Now by Floris_Oren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089283">Here and Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren'>Floris_Oren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acid is my medic, Angst, Battle, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Getting separated from your Jedi General, Hurt Obi-Wan, I literally never write anything else, Other, The Fruit troop makes an appearance, This is mostly in Cody's POV, fluff prompt list, is something to worry about, on screen war violence, people actually go to med bay, so I hope I don't suck, the Battle Description might suck though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle, Cody and the Ghost squad go looking for their General which got separated from them.<br/>Injuries abound and Cody just tries to keep himself together. </p><p>--</p><p>He pulled his helmet off then took Obi-Wan’s face into dirty, gloved hands. “I’ll come back.” he said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a fluff prompt list and a couple of them stood out to me. Primarily the "stay with me...please." and "I could kiss you right now." </p><p>and I just couldn't help it. This wasn't supposed to turn out into a Cody POV but ya know what, a little bit of a change is nice every once in a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The assault on the Gel homeword of Gellanore was not going well; their well laid plans had been kicked out the window which left Cody separated from his General and the rest of Ghost Company doing their very best to clear the way so that they could find said General Kenobi. Cody swore under his breath as he slid through the legs of a battle droid, taking it and its partner out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Droid parts are scattered about the field, along with parts of Vod. They’d never be able to identify all that had lost their life here. The clean up would take days. And they’d still have some lost Vod who’d never be properly named or remembered. He didn’t have time for that right now. Right now they had to find their Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody and the rest moved as quickly; taking out the droids as they came across them. The battle raged further on ahead, the Vod pushing forwards as best they could. And for a moment it looked as if they were taking ground. Then, the droids took ground and pushed them back, it wasn’t ideal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooley screamed as he tore a battle droid’s head clean off with his bare hands; he dove for the floor and came up with blasters in both hands. Shooting at four others, taking them out each with one bolt. This allowed Cody to surge forwards with a grenade. He threw it as hard as he could into the air, it’s trajectory arching above the Vod before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took out at least ten when it landed, Vod ditching their fights as they could to take cover. Cody joined the Fruit Troop who were taking cover behind some large boulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fancy seeing you here, Commander.” Mango grumbled. He was always grumpy and salty about anything and everything. “Tea?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time now, The General has gone missing.” Cody replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Banana cursed. “I found his robe. And…” he held out a familiar cylindrical object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Cody had to agree as he took the Lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. “The assault is not going well. I need you lot to break off and get behind as best you can. Take them out and make a distraction for the rest of us.” Cody informed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the double, sir.” they echoed as one then took off and up the side of the cliff wall as fast as they could. With all the other fighting going on the droids didn’t really notice. Either that was a flaw of their programming or they had gotten pretty damn lucky. Cody formed up Ghost Company and they made their way forwards once again as the Fruit Troop disappeared over the rocks. Each taking out as many of the droids as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An explosion led to a rock slide and Cody lost track of the battle once again. He and the others were almost crushed by the large boulders when they all noticed that said rocks were being deflected by one large invisible shield. Cody glanced around, and not far from them General Kenobi was saving their lives once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody rolled to his feet from where he’d been kneeling; running over he caught Obi-Wan just as he collapsed; holding the Jedi close Cody started to check him over. Wooley, Waxer and Boil joined him with what little med kit they had on them still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s bleeding heavily, sir.” Waxer said. Cody lowered their General to the ground and lent him up against a large boulder to get cover. As much as Cody wanted to stay with his General and see to his wounds, they were now down a leader and their troops were falling apart without someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody stood. “Boil, you stay here with the General. Wax and Wooley, with me. Let’s end this like we should have long ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan reached out suddenly; grabbing at Cody’s legs; “Stay here, with me...please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody knelt once more besides his General. He pulled his helmet off then took Obi-Wan’s face into dirty, gloved hands. “I’ll come back.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve lost a lot of blood, the battle is falling apart, they need me.” Cody replied. “I will come back.” he promised. He lent forwards and kissed Obi-Wan gently on the cheek. Then he took up his helmet and put it back on. He checked the blaster cartridge on his blaster then stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boil, take care of him.” Cody ordered. He got a salute in return then he and the others were off and disappearing into the clouds of smoke and blaster fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Boil, I need a medevac, the General is injured. He’s losing blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;**&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours seemed to pass, the battle ended eventually; the Vod started cleaning up along with the locals and the Separatists were once again vanquished. It was another slot in their bed posts. But none were celebrating as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The halls of the Negotiator were silent as Cody tracked through them on his way to med bay; they had lost over two hundred Vod in that one battle alone. They were still gathering body parts. The Gel were designing a memorial plaque for those lost while fighting for their freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had devoted themselves to the Republic, but most importantly to their General Kenobi. Anything the Vod needed, they could have if it could be gotten. Cody had appreciated their monarch’s offer and accepted their fealty on behalf of his General. Knowing it was a cultural thing and that they would never take advantage of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In respect of the fallen, the Gel had kept from having their normal celebrations after a battle. Preferring to wait for the injured to recover. Which included Obi-Wan. Cody bit his bottom lip as he passed troopers finding things to do so that he wouldn’t yell at them as he got closer to med bay. They all wanted to know if he was alright, and Cody really couldn’t blame him for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acid glanced up when Cody arrived. Jim-Jam rushed up and pulled him gently to a curtained off area to do a once over; Cody allowed it. Knowing that he wouldn’t get anywhere without subjecting himself to a check up. Thankfully, this time, he had not gotten hurt. Not even a burn is on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Acid allowed him to see Obi-Wan; he was bandaged almost from head to toe. He had a large gash on the side of his chest, and a slight burn on the upper half of his body. He had to have been close to a blast of some type. Cody isn’t certain if it was the one he did. He hoped it wasn’t. But they really wouldn’t know until Obi-Wan woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acid left him to sit at Obi-Wan’s side. Cody took his hand and tried not to cry. “I came back.” he muttered. Gently, he raised his other hand to caress that part of the General’s cheek that he had kissed before leaving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really want to kiss you right now.” Cody muttered. Obi-Wan was sedated and so couldn’t answer. Cody pulled the hand he was holding up so that he could gently press his lips against the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Obi-Wan continue to sleep. Until Acid came and as gently as a man named after a hallucinatory drug could be, ejected him from med bay. Cody didn’t want to disturb anyone. He could visit again, but Acid was right. He needed to get some rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, instead of finding himself in the Vod barracks, he instead stood in Obi-Wan’s rooms. He showered in Obi-Wan’s fresher, and he covered fresh blacks in one of the Jedi’s older brown robes as he curled up on the man’s bunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody didn’t care what it looked like at the moment; all he wanted was Obi-Wan in his arms. And maybe more. Though, as he fell asleep. He didn’t allow himself to dream any further than that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan wakes up; and people worry about him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might do a third chapter. This doesn't seem at all finished to me. But here we are none the less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hated waking up from a drug induced a coma; of course Acid would take his chance and do it too when he got ridiculously mangled during the battle.  A battle that Obi-Wan knew happened, but couldn’t remember much of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cast his memory back; he’d gotten...lost? -</span>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, we’re going with that -</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lost and had gone to find his ghost squad; he liked having the ARC Troopers near. Not that the other Vod weren’t well trained. They were all very well trained. But, he knew something had gone wrong when he was away from Ghost and Fruit company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he could trust said memory, a blast from behind him had sent him tumbling into some rocks. He thinks that’s where he got burnt. At least his shoulder feels like it. The bacta must have worn off ages ago. Which meant that someone was going to be by his bed soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had not enjoyed being thrown about during the battle; and was glad that Cody had finally found him, after almost being crushed by rocks. It was the last of his Force strength and even now he felt weak with his connection to said mystical power. Obi-Wan knew the signs of complete Force Exhaustion when he felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” a soft voice jolted him out of his musings. He jerked suddenly and opened his eyes to bright lights. Moaning, Obi-Wan wished he hadn’t moved. Like at all. It hurt so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disturb you sir, but we need to change your bandages.” Jim-Jam said softly. He was one of the shinies that had been brought on before the battle. Obi-Wan didn’t know him very well. But if he was under Acid’s tutelage he’d have a hard time getting the Vod away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only problem was, without the Force, he couldn’t regulate the pain; “how..?” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sighed it out. He gulped a bit; noticed that his throat is dryer than a desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stress yourself, sir. We did gain some heavy casualties but Commander Cody has the clean up under control and the Gel are going to make a commemoration for all the Vod that were lost…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should change your name to Chatter box.” Acid admonished as he reached their Jedi’s bed. Obi-Wan took a chance to open his eyes, again, this time the light had been turned down and it didn’t hurt to look around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying here no matter what, General. You exhausted yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Obi-Wan sighed, “I noticed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim-Jam waited for orders as Acid took their General’s vitals. “Okay, we’re going to change the bandages, it is going to hurt.” he warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll survive.” Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you for your care, Acid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acid did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> flush red at the compliment, he cleared his throat then sent Jim-Jam to get new bacta soaked bandages. They set about gently unbinding the old bandages. Blood had dried in places. Acid had a bowl of water and a cloth to soften the bandages so that they wouldn’t rip the healing skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with my leg?” Obi-Wan asked. He couldn’t move it, but he couldn’t understand why. A headache was building and he found himself to be very tired all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You broke it in two places.” Jim-Jam happily informed him. “It was very interesting using the bone knitter on it. But, you cant walk on it for...it was two months, right, Head Medic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, Vod.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is going to…” Obi-Wan sighed tiredly. “Suck.” it was the only word that accurately described that. It was a very popular epithet when he was a young Padawan. Using such terms had driven his Master nuts for a while. But, he kinda deserved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir. It is definitely going to suck.” Jim-Jam replied. “But, the rest will be good for you.” he gently patted Obi-Wan’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get the new bandages on. I don’t want to jostle him more than we have too.” Acid ordered. Silently they got back to work. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but fall asleep as they started to apply the new bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Cody arrived at Obi-Wan's bedside. He found the General sitting up in bed slowly eating some soup that had been blended for him. He looked rested, for once. Though not at all interested in his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, please? Acid will get mad at me.” Jim-Jam stood not far off, giving their General the best puppy dog eyes he had ever seen anyone throw at said redhead. Obi-Wan looked askance at him, but sighed and took another bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not trying to be difficult, Jim-Jam.” Obi-Wan said. He set the spoon down and put the bowl acide. Then rubbed at his eyes. “I just….really don’t feel like eating.” he really did sound saddened. Cody Stepped forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you wait a few moments, then try again?” he suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Acid will sedate me and put a tube down my throat if I don’t.” Obi-Wan tried to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will help him.” Jim-Jam replied brightly, completely missing it. Making both his General and Commander chuckle a bit. Jim-Jam left them then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright with all the work?” Obi-Wan asked. Cody perched on the side of the bed Obi-Wan lay in. He looked a bit tired, but clean up always did that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can handle it.” Cody replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let the others help you. I have a lot of work I do that you don’t know of.” Obi-Wan replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is not a problem. I have Wooley on requisitions, and Waxer on the other paperwork that happens after a battle…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will all need my personal..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Signature, sir. That’s the easiest thing in the world to do.” Cody rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan blinked. He didn’t know exactly how to reply to that. He should have known that they’d be able to mimic his handwriting enough for it to pass the computer program. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s against regulations.” Obi-Wan muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is going against a medic’s orders.” Cody replied, chuckling. He drew the blankets up a bit. idley tucking them around Obi-Wan’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright…” Obi-Wan picked the bowl up again. He took a small bite. But each one counted. Cody silently watched until Obi-Wan had eaten it all; and followed it up with a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to get back.” he stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what Acid will allow, but for now, just let us take care of things.” Cody flicked his eyes up to gain Obi-Wan’s gaze. They held it for a second as Cody lent over, putting a hand out to put it on the headboard to keep from crushing his General. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t.” Obi-Wan replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all have a job to do.” Cody replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it together.” Obi-Wan whispered as Cody’s face got closer to his. The Commander’s other hand came up to cradle Obi-Wan’s chin. Their lips touched lightly. As if they were both too afraid to deepen the kiss. Cody nipped slightly at Obi-Wan’s bottom lip; Obi-Wan’s breath hitched for a slight second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll follow up on this promise.” Cody promised as he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked several times. His head had gone somewhere and Cody waited for it to come back. Obi-Wan nodded. “Two months, then you have to make good on that promise.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody grinned. “Two months, Coruscant standard time, noted. Sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded and lent back in bed. He was suddenly tired. Cody left him in the dim room. Jim-Jam entered to clear the tray and to tuck Obi-Wan into bed. A button on the side allowed Jim-Jam to lower the bed a bit. He helped Obi-Wan to turn on his side and stuff some pillows along his body so that he could have the support. They were very careful not to move his leg too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m turning the lights out entirely, go to sleep now.” Jim-Jam said all too brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Obi-Wan replied. If it meant that Acid wouldn’t drug him. He could work for that. And indeed the lights went out and Jim-Jam left him. Even with the door closed, he could hear some shuffling and low voices from the other room. Eventually he was able to sleep. And he was glad to slide back into his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>